


The Hunted

by NightShade1002



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShade1002/pseuds/NightShade1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero is a lone wolf but not by choice, at an early age rogue hunters wiped out his entire pack leaving him alone in that clutches of the cruel world. He has lived for years evading both packs and hunters wanting to finish him off, moving from town to town never staying more than a year. He missed the warm feeling of a pack but knew that the feeling could never be his again. Or could he?</p><p>Kyo is the next in line alpha of the Blood Moon pack all he has to do now is find his mate, but it won't be that easy as he soon finds his mate in a seventeen year old werewolf that just moved in. His mate tried to do everything in his power to separate himself from the alpha but he isn't that willing to give up on someone so in need of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunted

Zero crouched lower his breathing labored as he hid within the shrubbery as the hunters ran by, he could see their heavy black steel toe boots clomping loudly in front of his hiding place. He held his breath not daring to make a single sound or move "Find the bastard wolf and kill him!" The head hunter called out in a gruff icy cold tone, Zero nervously gulped as tremors wracked his dark grey furred body, he knew who the man giving orders was and he most definitely didn't want to meet up with him any time soon.

After waiting for what seemed like hours after hearing them leave the area Zero was he moved, still crouched down in his wolf form. He had smooth gray fur with darker almost black stripes going from his head to his tail, Zero's deep ocean blue eyes glowed ominously with the darking of the sky. Not waiting one more second for some hunter to just come in and just kill him he took off fleeing from the clearing.

 _'I'm lucky that they didn't find my apartment or I'd be without my things._ ' Zero thought to himself as his lithe form raced silently through the forest despite the deep gash on his flank that had dried no longer bleeding out heavily. He was a blur in the thickly wooded area not once stopping or slowing down until he had reached the edge of the forest that branched off onto an apartment complex. Transforming back into his human form his clothes still on Zero made his way to his apartment. Unlocking it silently he slipped inside grabbing a backpack, scurrying around his apartment he stuffed it full of clothes, cash, and canned goods. Zero then went to leave the apartment but something caught the corner of his eye, looking over he teared up; it was a family photo of him, his mother and his father still in the same picture frame that it had always been in. Reaching over he pulled it out of the frame and stared at it, his mother's jaw length golden hair framed her smooth tan face and brought out here practically glowing deep ocean blue eyes. Her brightness was the opposite of his father's dark pepper gray hair that was combed back in a business like manner letting everyone see his handsome holly green eyes. Then there was him; Zero a combination of both of his parents with his dark gray almost black hair that flopped neatly in front of his mysterious navy colored eyes.

Zero huffed softly and rubbed his sleeve over his watery eyes wiping away the tears that were attempting to form. "I miss you two so much.." He whispered softly to the photo before he slipped it in his bag. He always wherever he went took this with him, it was his reminder of what once was. Zero shook his head dispelling the thoughts and memories of his parents, he could always remember as if it was yesterday the sounds of the agony filled screams telling him to run far far away. He swallowed at the painful memory that bubbled up despite his efforts, this time he shook his head more firmly as his eyes flashing a brief but luminous golden color. "No. Now is not the time for grieving of memories." Zero sternly told himself before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving his apartment for the last time as he headed out to someplace he even he didn't know with only his instincts guiding him.

The small quiet town of Blackshore Vermont was indeed beautiful, the very sight of the quant town had Zero's wolf howling with joy. With an uncharacteristic smile on his face Zero entered the town, an odd feeling of completeness washed over him similar to how being with his old pack felt. Not wanting the feeling to go away just yet he clung to it, Zero moved on scouting the town out. It's high school that he'd be going to was a good sized and looked like it was protected with chain link fences surrounding it. Walking down the sidewalk he spotted several fast food restaurants along with some small groups of lonely empty looking houses. Going over to the main building he discovered a man that was the landlord of the smaller houses, "These are for owning not rent kid and since I pay the utility bills then it'll cost you five hundred." The gruff but well dressed man told him after he gave his information and had said that he was interested in renting one of them, the man leant on the counter that they were talking over casting Zero a hard business like look.

Zero bit his bottom lip hard he knew that he couldn't stay for more than a year or else the hunters would catch wind of where he was, but to be completely honest this place was his best option.

Meeting the landlord's eyes he nodded seriously "Which one and when do I pay?" Zero asked moving to he to rifle through his pockets. The man however shook his head at him "The quota is just get settled in and in a month you give me the first payment. If you have enough then go can pay for the one after that as well." Zero blinked in shock at the deal he had been offered, he hadn't expected such a good thing to come from a town so small. Despite his apparent shock he nodded at the man accepting the offer making the other smile. "Then I'll show you to the place that you'll be staying." He simply said before coming from around the counter and heading over to the neatly spaced houses.

A thick deep green carpet covered the floor and on it rested a large well cushioned couch that's back was pushed against the earthy toned wall. In the kitchen was a small stove, well sized sink right under a window, some chalk colored cup boards next to it, a wash white refrigerator next to the stove and a nicely polished wooden table with two matching chairs off to the side. There were two bedrooms one obviously the master bedroom as it was slightly larger and the other the guest room, both were equipped with a bathroom, a medium sized bed with standard military looking covers and sheets, and a mini bookcase.

"There's no food in the fridge so you'll have to go shopping..we don't get many newcomers in this town so you can see why nothing new is in the kitchen." The landlord explained casually as he looked around the bedroom. "Yeah but thanks anyway this is more than I could've thought that any new house would've had." Zero told the man making him grin ruggedly at him and shake his head. "Don't worry about it kid its not a problem." He then looked out the window and his grin almost instantly changed into a frown. "You'd best get to bed its getting dark out. So a piece of advice...don't head out after dark there's dangerous things in these woods." He ominously said to him as he headed to the door before stepping out, shutting the door behind him he left the key on the counter and Zero to ponder his last words.


End file.
